From the past, as a control device that controls items such as temperature, humidity, pressure, flow volume and the like, and that displays controlled variables such as temperature, humidity, pressure, flow volume and the like, an indicator controller equipped with a display part and an operating part has been used. FIG. 7 shows an example of a conventional indicator controller. FIGS. 7 (a), (b), and (c) are a front view, side view, and back view of a conventional indicator controller.
This indicator controller 200 is equipped with a display and operating unit 201 and a main unit 202, and the display and operating unit 201 and the main unit 202 are an integrated unit. Provided on the display and operating unit 201 are a display part 203 that displays controlled variables such as temperature, humidity, pressure, flow volume and the like, and an operating part 204 that makes it possible to input setting values for controlled variables such as temperature, humidity, pressure, flow volume and the like. Circuit parts such as a control calculation circuit and the like are housed in the main unit 202. Also, provided on the back surface of the main unit 202 is a terminal part 205 to which input/output signal lines of the power source, various types of sensors and the like are connected.
This indicator controller 200 is used for plant monitoring control and the like, and is used attached to a panel such as a control panel or the like. In this case, so as to be able to be used in an environment requiring regular cleaning or an environment such as one for which there is a great deal of dust or the like, water proofing and dust proofing functions are desired for the indicator controller 200.
FIG. 8 shows the attachment structure of this indicator controller 200 to the panel 300. With this attachment structure, an opening 301 for attachment to the panel 300 is formed (see FIG. 9), the main unit 202 is passed through this opening 301 and positioned at the back surface side of the panel 300, and packing 400 made to enclose the periphery of the opening 301 is positioned between the display and operating unit 201 and the panel 300, and the indicator controller 200 is attached to the panel 300 by fastening screws 503 and 504 of attachment fittings 501 and 502 provided above and below the main unit 202 on the back surface side of the panel 300. By doing this, the packing 400 is gripped and pressed by the display and operating unit 201 and the panel 300, the gap between the display and operating unit 201 and the panel 300 is plugged, and water proofing and dust proofing functions are guaranteed (e.g. see Non-Patent Document 1).